father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Ali, Anthony, Tyler, and Abby go on a double date. But they are being watched by someone. Is it Ghostface? Full Chapter CLEARWOOD HIGH SCHOOL (CAFETERIA) Ali, Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Anna, Emilia, Vicki, and Anthony are all sitting together at a table and having their lunch. Abby announces to everyone that Tyler has asked her out on a date and that they'll be going out to dinner this evening. Everyone is happy to hear this. Abby states that Tyler has agreed to make it a double date so any couple can come along. But Bella and Gary are going to an event with Gary's family tonight, Anton and Anna are going to see a movie with Anna's cousins, and Emilia and Vicki are going to a concert. “I’d go.” said Ali. But her tone changes, showing a sign of loneliness as she says, “If I had someone.” Anthony says, "I'll go out with you." Ali is surprised by this. She asks, "Really? You mean it?" Seeing the surprised look on her face makes Anthony smiles as he confirms, "Yes, Ali. I wanna go out with you." This makes Ali smile and blush. She asks herself in her head if she's dreaming. Her crush has just agreed to go out with her. Ali and Anthony just stare and smile. It's become an awkward silence for the others. So Abby changes this by saying, "So it's settled then. Ali and Anthony will join Tyler and I on a double date." Anna says that sounds awesome. Everyone begins changing the subject to other things. But Ali and Anthony continue to give at each other flirtatious smiles. Ali is starting to find her confidence over this. Nobody has ever asked her out before. Now it's her crush of all people. AT THE WAVE Scott is working at the counter while Tyler is stocking CDs on the CD rack with Nick talking to him. Nick informs Tyler that he heard about him asking Abby out on a date. Tyler confirms this and mentions that Abby was able to get Ali and Anthony to come along for a double date. Nick asks Tyler if he's gonna get some tonight. Tyler shakes his head, baffled by Nick's immaturity. He's old enough to be his father, having a daughter his age, and he's asking him about having sex with Abby. Tyler asks, "When will you be a normal 40 year old and not a 20 year old?" Nick chuckles and says, "I'll be twenty forever." But Tyler hits back with, "You'll be thirteen forever with that kind of talk." It's quite obvious that Nick is the dumb, insensitive, and immature one of the adult group. Even though he's forty, he still acts like a teenager. Scott comes by and says, "I couldn't help but overhear that you said that Ali and Anthony are going with you and Abby." Tyler confirms this. Nick states that he's heard that Anthony Bishop is known to get the ladies. This, of course, implies that Anthony is a womanizer. This concerns Scott, who asks, "Should an innocent girl like Ali be dating this guy?" Tyler says that Abby and the others say that Anthony is a good guy and that the womanizing thing is just a rumor. Nick scoffs and says, "Yeah, right. I bet he gets more ass than any of us do. He's going to take that innocent girl and rock her body like an earthquake." This comment doesn't sit well with Scott, who barks at Nick to shut up before walking back to the counter. A confused Nick asks Tyler, "What'd I say?" But Tyler just shakes his head. AT BERNIE'S (A RESTAURANT) THAT NIGHT Tyler, Abby, Ali, and Anthony are sitting together in a booth. Tyler and Abby sit next to each other in one end and Ali and Anthony are next to each other on the other end. The girls are dressed in cute outfits for their date. Abby is wearing a light blue tonic with black leggings. Ali is wearing a sparkling black blouse with black pants. They both look extremely beautiful. Although, the boys are more casual. Tyler is having a steak, Abby is having chicken parmesan, Ali is having spaghetti, and Anthony is having a burger. They are having a good time talking and getting to know each other. Ali is having the time of her life. She's never been on a date before nor has she ever went out with friends like this. She is the happiest that she's ever been. Unbeknownst to the pair of couples in the restaurant, somebody is watching them from outside. The person is twirling a bloody knife. Is this Ghostface? LATER ON THE ROAD Tyler is driving his truck with Abby in the front with him and Ali and Anthony in the back. They agree that they had a good time together and that they should do it again. Ali suggests watching a movie next time. Tyler looks at his rearview mirror and notices a car following them. It's been following them since they left the restaurant. Tyler asks Anthony if he's armed with anything. Anthony says that he is unarmed and asks why. Tyler tells Abby that there is a gun inside the glove compartment and instructs her to give it to Anthony. As Abby does this, everyone asks what is wrong. Tyler informs them that they're being followed. Ali and Anthony look back and sees the car following them. Abby finds the gun and gives it to Anthony, who checks to see if the gun is loaded, which it is. So Tyler stops the truck and gets out. Anthony gets out of the truck as well and the two move on both sides of the car, avoiding being directly in front of the car just in case the driver tries to run them over. Tyler tells the driver to get out of the car with their hands up. Anthony points the gun at the driver from the windshield. It's hard to see the driver in the dark night. So they have no idea who this is. The driver opens the door, stepping out, and shows themselves. Tyler, Anthony, Ali, and Abby are shocked by who the driver is -- SCOTT. Tyler asks what he's doing here. Scott hesitates in telling the truth. But eventually he confesses; "I'm just looking after you guys. I was worried." Tyler asks why he's worried about them. Scott admits that after Ali was questioned for murder that he's been watching all of the kids for their protection from the real killer. Overhearing this, Ali comes out of the truck and approaches Scott. She reminds him that when her parents picked up at the police station that he was standing outside the hall and that she saw her lawyer speaking to him as she was leaving. Then it hits her -- "Did you hire the Lawyer for me?" Scott admits to this, stating that it was his own lawyer and that he asked for a favor upon hearing that Charlie took her in for questioning. Ali asks him why he did that since he has only known for her a few weeks. Scott expresses his belief that Ali is a good kid that would never hurt anyone. He states that he believes her to be innocent and just wanted to help her out. Ali takes a moment to process that. Scott is a good man who just cares about other people. Especially to those who are considered family and friends to him. Ali thanks Scott for doing that. Scott smiles and nods. Tyler then asks Scott if he's following them over Nick's comments about Anthony, who turns to Tyler with a "What?" expression on his face. Scott says that it's only a little part of it. Scott sees Ali as a friend in the same sense that he sees Abby, Emilia, and Bella as so. So like them, he's a bit protective, especially considering how innocent Ali is. Anthony asks if this is about the rumors of him sleeping around with other girls. Scott admits that he's heard of them. So Anthony assures him that those are just rumors and that he's actually a virgin. Tyler, Abby, and Ali turn to Anthony with a "Really?" reaction. Anthony is rumored to be a womanizer but is actually a virgin. Anthony admits that he's had a lot of dating but that he never slept with any of them. Scott and Anthony stare into each other's eyes even from the distance between them. Anthony isn't sure what Scott is doing. But Scott is reading him. Is he lying or is being honest? Suddenly, Scott says, "Okay." Tyler and Anthony asks, "That's it?" and Scott gleefully say, "That's it." He apologizes for scaring them and asks if they're still cool. Tyler and Anthony agree that they're still cool. So Scott tells them to get the girls home safely and to have a good night. So they all get back into their respective vehicles. But as Tyler, Abby, Ali, and Anthony drive off in the truck, Scott sits there in his car for a moment. Lying on the passenger side is the SAME BLOODY KNIFE. This means that Scott was the mysterious figure watching them outside the restaurant. Is Scott Lane Ghostface? Or just an overprotective man? Deaths None. Trivia *A nice reference to a scene from Season 2 between Emma Duvall and her father takes place in this chapter. **Like Emma's father, Kevin, Scott follows the teens late a night like a stalker, making him appear like a suspect. In this case, Scott was just looking out for Ali, who he was concerned about over her date with the alleged womanizer Anthony Bishop. *Scott is a suspect by the end of this chapter.